


Read to me

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Prompto gets curious about one of Gladio's books so his boyfriend decides to read it to him





	Read to me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I only tried this pairing cause I wanted to test myself pretty much. Gladio is an experience I worry over every time I write him.
> 
> I've had this up on my tumblr but I decided to bring it here :) hope you enjoy

He snuggles up to the big guy on the hotel bed, attempting to steal some body heat as he does. He’s cold and Gladio is basically a heater at times and fortunately for Prompto tonight is one of those lucky times.

“What are you doing?” a familiar voice asks.

The blonde sighs happily and glances up at to the source of the voice who is currently glancing away from his book to meet his sight.

“….M'cold.” Prompto mutters. It’s only half the truth. He wanted to curl up against him and snuggle with his boyfriend but he didn’t want to admit that out loud and make the larger man smirk and maybe tease him for it.

“Maybe you should have brought something with sleeves then." 

"Says the guy who walks around with a open jacket and no shirt on.” Prompto mutters and stretches a little against him.

Gladio rolls his eyes and smirks a little, returning to his book and Prompto glances up at the rather bland looking cover and spine with little gold patterns on it before speaking up.

“What you reading?" 

"It’s a historical romance thing by-” he pauses when he hears Prompto snort a little. “ What?”

“Sorry, sorry. Just surprised me. Like you like those trashy romance books usually moms read." 

"Hell no I don’t read those. These ones aren’t trashy.” The big guy mutters, making himself comfortable on the bed.

“…Can you read it to me then? I’m curious.” Prompto asks.

“What? You’re after a bedtime story now? Ain’t you a little old for that?”

The blonde huffs and the larger man laughs a little, ruffling his hair and hearing said blonde complain about it.

“Fine. I’ll just read the chapter I’m on." 

Prompto nods as he’s explained some context before Gladio reads it’s basically the whole this girl likes this guy but they’re but idiots who won’t confess or feel like the other doesn’t like them or that’s what Prompto shortened it down to.

At first he’s bored if he’s honest until Gladio reads about another suitor in the wings.

"Wait what?!” Prompto almost yells. “ why’s there another dude here? I thought that guy who she liked finally asked her out.”

“Her dad doesn’t approve of her lover, thinks he’ll drag down the family name.” Gladio replies, glancing up at him.

“Cause he’s a pauper?”

“Pretty much. Plus the family the suitor is frim the Lord is kinda up their asses.” Gladio rolls his eyes. “That rich guy is a dick honestly.”

“Can’t he just let his daughter be happy?” Prompto asks.

“Nope. Maybe they could run off an elope. It wouldn’t fix it but it’d get her dad of her back.” Gladio mutters.

“Maybe she’s scared.” Prompto says glancing up at him.

“Scared?”

“Glad…She’s like what seventeen? It’s pretty young to marry someone.” Prompto mutters. “She’s still a kid. A couple of years older than Iris.”

Gladio agrees and they fall into silence before returning to the book after a few minutes. They read a little longer. He smirks as his bet comes true, it was easy to see it would happen.

He glances over at Prompto, stopping his reading to find the blonde cuddling him, fast asleep. Gladio smiles and kisses his head before returning back to reading. 

Part of him understands why the protagonist did what she did. She just wanted to be happy. He’d do anything to stay with Prompto too.


End file.
